Together Forever
by Blase Contradiction
Summary: What happened to Mikan Sakura the day she left the Academy 4 the last time?What happened to Natsume and their love?Who is Hikari Sakura?Will Kayo Aori live again?The sequel to Don't Want To 4get U Again'.What was their life, is now their legend...
1. Chapter 1:Reunion

**Sammy's back!! Hallelujah! people...i present to you...the sequel and final installment of 'Don't Want To Forget You Again'. thundurous applause Please please...settle down...dont jump off the roof or something. okay, so, when we last left our favourite charactars, we left them hanging. Natsume is now Persona's successor, Youichi is following in Natsume's footsteps, Mikan is still running, Hikari is...well...dense, James is their adopted brother and...this might the end of Teppe Mori and the new beginning of Kayo Aori. In this new installment, we shall meet new charactars. **

**1.Hikari Sakura---taking up her mother's name, we introduce Mikan's half sister and Heart Manipulator. She can read your secrets like an open book and well...let's just say she puts Hotaru's blackmailing skills to shame. she is intent on matchmaking Mikan and Natsume back together, even if they can only be together in death. gives 'till death do us part' a whole new meaning doesnt it? and what is with her and Youichi? do we sense another 'mikan-and-natsume-love-hate' relationship? **

**2.Hirai Itoshi---as said in the last chapter whose name escapes me, he plays the role of Kayo Aori's backup apprentice, he has it in for Mikan. he doesnt like being the whole 'backup-just-in-case-sakura-fails' plan. but, what happens between him and Hikari? or will he continue his rampage? will he follow the path Kayo Aori laid out for him? **

**3.Teppe Mori---sought all around the world, he has the rarest, most dangerous and most wanted Alice: Revival of the Dead. the AAO will do anything to get their hands on him. and will this be the end for him? the only way to revive the dead, is to give up your own life. and his life is the only one that can. **

**4.Kayo Aori---not new. Just...reborn. what will take place??? will this sinister spawn of the devil live again? and if she does...can she be killed? **

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

Hikari knew she was in deep trouble. There were these two guys holding her but her hands and her hazel hair. One, with his silvery hair and eyes was so beautifully haunting. And the other…his description was flawlessly familiar. As Mikan had once said to her about her life in the Academy. The life in a dream.

"My best friend, Hotaru Imai, was sometimes cold and mean but she has a heart of gold. And her mind could challenge a super computer's," she would start, a dreamy look occupying her eyes. The nullifier was rarely playful and unthinking of what would the consequences be if they didn't find Teppe Mori before the AAO. "And Ruka, oh, he was so gentle, just like the wind. And Koko with his sense humor, Sumire with her shrill voice, Anna and her crazy concoctions, Nonoko and her magical brew, Mochu and his rebellious side and Yuu with his kind face."

She would begin to jump up and down giddily like a child on Christmas when she reached the part about her teachers and sempais. "Tsubasa and his smiling face, Misaki and her sassy copies. Narumi and his ridiculously hilarious outfits, Jinno and his fear of haunted houses, Serina was always so kind and Misaki and his always ready advice." Then, her eyes would lose their childish gleam. They became sad, regretful and longing. "And then, there's Natsume."

Tears would well up in her eyes and slowly trickle down her face as she smiled. "Always so cold. But that coldness, that coldness is just another one of his many masks. Inside, I know he's crying. Those eyes of his…unimaginable. Like rubies sparkling in embers. They are the only evidence of emotion in him. In his arms, you feel warm and safe. As Ruka once said, Natsume would protect anyone he considers a friend. And his face was handsome, always downcast when you looked at it.

"And if you ever asked me who I thought was the biggest jerk or pervert I ever met, I would say Natsume Hyuuga. You'd laugh at me for sure. And if you met him, even you would think he was just another handsome jerk. That's why…I…" she would stop there and just chatter about another subject as though she never brought it up.

Hikari would then think and think for hours on end, trying to figure out what Mikan was about to say. She would relate her story to the tone she said it in until she finally snapped her fingers five hours later, her revelations tear jerking and sorrowful. She found the reason behind her sister's quiet but fiery personality. The reason she fought against the AAO as an ally the Academy knew nothing of. She found the reason why her sister was so intent on finding Teppe Mori. The reason she never wanted anything to do with either side but to just ensure Kayo Aori never saw the light of day.

She was in love with him. Mikan was in love with a guy who seemed to constantly tease her and call her names. She loved him for as long as she could remember and that love was spawning a forbidden longing for him. Hikari knew.

Now, that very man was standing in front of her, his eyes reflecting a pain he had to endure for so long. "You're Mikan's sister," he breathed. Her burned the ghosts binding her. "Where's Mikan!?" Hikari jumped back as soon as he croaked out those words. She didn't want to leave. She as wanted to see what could be made from this. Maybe her sister could find the bliss she so right deserved. "Please," he pleaded.

"Uh," she stammered. "We're living in Kyoto, currently. I came here on…special reasons."

"She doesn't know you're here, does she?" drawled Youichi as he leaned against the Academy wall.

Hikari blushed furiously and pouted.

"Thought so," he said. "The hag never was all that…alert."

"Hag!" screamed Hikari. "Okay, spirit caller, you can mess with me and you can mess with my freedom. But no one, and I repeat no one, messes with my sister." She as Mikan's sister alright. She had a voice that could wake the dead.

"Cut the arguments you two. You want to wake up the whole Academy?" snapped Natsume. "Hikari was it? Can you take me to your Mikan? I'll provide you with a place to stay tonight if you will."

Hikari looked at this man with her experienced eyes. Her Alice came in handy at times like this. Her Manipulating Alice was in work. The Alice would reveal whatever was in a person's heart and allowed her to manipulate the person. **(A/N: cool eh?)** This man's heart told her all its secrets. No one would guess how much she knew by just looking at them. "I'm hurting, Hikari. Please take me to Mikan," his heart begged. "I love her so much. Please say you will."

He loved her. The man that Mikan had described with such care and sadness was _also_ in love with her. James, her adopted brother, had proposed to her before taking up his brotherhood. Mikan had adamantly turned him down she had heard her say, "You don't need to comfort me and replace him. No one can ever replace him."

Hikari asked James why he had proposed to her. He simply said, "To relieve her of the world of pain a flame caster caused her." And Mikan knew of only one flame caster besides herself.

"You're Natsume," Hikari breathed. Everything matched perfectly. The raven hair, the red moons that he called eyes and the chiseled face that was said to have been carved by an artist. This was Natsume Hyuuga. This was Mikan's Natsume Hyuuga.

"And you're the one I didn't need to know about," he said quietly. "So, will you take me to her? For me? And for her?"

"For Mikan? Anything."

--,--,--,--,--,--,

Teppe Mori ran through the dark and dank alleys of New York.

They were after him. The black coats were after him. After four years of frantic chase, they had found him. He had searched for one person that could supposedly save him: a Mikan Sakura. But he never got to Japan to search for her. He hadn't been to Japan since this whole thing started.

"Wait!" he screamed as they cornered him. "What do you want from me?!"

"Simple, Teppe," a man with red highlighted hair and startling violet eyes. "We want your Alice."

"No! If I use it, I'll die."

"Live we care." Rio smirked. Teppe Mori was theirs.

--,--,--,--,

Hotaru and Ruka watched as Natsume paced up and down the room, over and over again. They had put Tamaki to sleep and now wished that their child's godfather would do the same. He had been muttering the same thing over and over again. Silent things, scary things…nearly impossible things. "I found Mikan."

Hotaru nearly died of a heart attack when she heard those incredulous words. Her best friend wasn't there alone in the cold world. She had James, she had…a sister?

"A sister?" stuttered Ruka, his voice incapable of forming other words. "Since when? How? When? Who?"

"The guest at the Academy."

"Hikari? Wait…what was her last name?"

"Sakura."

Ruka smacked his forehead. It was a stupid mistake for someone from the administrative office to forget. He let Natsume offer a girl a room. His reason was 'to see if she was an Alice'. But now, he was glad he let her have a room.

"I don't believe it," the animal lover said. "How can Mikan have a sister? It's…"

"Possible," said Natsume. "Kayo Aori apparently married someone else after she left Mikan with her grandfather. Must have killed the father."

Ruka intertwined his hand with his wife. Natsume felt a pang of jealousy and pain. How he wished he could do the same with Mikan. But she let him go. And he was going to get her back.

Natsume walked to the door. "Hyuuga," Hotaru's cold voice stopped him. "Mikan had been through a lot. Go easy on her. Just, being her back to us. And tell her. Tell her what you forgot to tell her."

"I will."

--,--,--,--,--,

The trip to Kyoto was quiet. Natsume let himself go through the world his mind had created. Hikari played with her hazel hair and Youichi…well…Youichi just teased her till her mind practically burst. Natsume smirked. They reminded him so much of his past days. With her.

--,--,--,--,

James scrutinized the man that now sat before him. He had only met him once for the brief time a month gave him. He had the crimson eyes that he had heard so much about but his frozen persona was…melted. He now radiated the kindness a human was capable of.

They waited for Mikan to return from her friend's night club. Her 'friend' was an informer, paid to give Mikan the info they received on Teppe Mori's whereabouts. She wasn't back and was due around eleven. But now, James just watched as this man anxiously watched the whitewashed door. Boy, this guy was desperate.

"So…Natsume," James said. The flame caster turned his attention to the Mind Manipulator. "You're here. In Kyoto." Because of his British accent that he still kept, he pronounced Kyoto as 'Kee-yo-toe". Natsume could have burst out laughing. But laughing was the one thing he didn't do much around strangers.

"Yeah."

"What for?"

"Who else? Mikan."

"Yes. And I see you brought…" he said, gesturing to Youichi. Hikari had disappeared up to her room. Ever since she went upstairs, Youichi seemed to have this…grin on his face.

"Youichi. One of my students."

"Ah, yes, of course. You're the Academy's new dog I see."

"I'm no dog. I only do things I see…fit. Nothing else."

Youichi moved his eyes to the door. "She's here."

True enough, the door opened. Mikan bounced in, her hand balancing a margarita in a glass. "Hey, James," she greeted. "Why you up so late? Is Hikari home yet? I swear, that girl with be…" She stopped her chatter. Her eyes were focused on a pair of scarlet irises that held so much meaning for her.

"You," she whispered. She dropped her margarita and let it smash on the ground. She ran out the open door, Natsume tight on her heels.

**A/N: so...didcha like it? my second fic...gtg nite!!**

**Disclaimer: yeah, i noe its late but I DUN OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!!**


	2. Chapter 2:Revival

**YOU MUST READ THIS!!  
READ THIS!  
READ THIS!**

**I am so sorry i haven't uploaded in such a long time!!! for some reason, i couldnt upload!! hehe...anyways, here, the one thing that sould never be possible has happened!! hoooo...haha...okok, can you guys help me? i am suffering from SERIOUS writer's block! give me ur ideas okok???/ see if James dies or something!! so...signing off until later!!**

**Chapter 2: Revival**

"Mikan!" he cried out. "Wait! Please!" They had played this game of chase until they reached a park. Her wrist flailed out and Natsume instantly recognized his chance. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his embrace. "Please," he whispered. "Don't leave me again."

"Why?!" she sobbed. "Why did you come searching for me? Why? I gave you up! Why are you still coming after me? Do yo

u _want_ Youichi, Hotaru and Ruka to be put in danger? For goodness's sake, please take Hikari and James with you! I want no one else involved in this!"

"I came after you because of what you did for me? I asked you the same thing so many years ago. Why is it that no matter how far away I push you, you keep coming back? You told me it's because you know that I had something in me. I want to bring you home. That's why I'll keep chasing you. To the end of the world if I have to."

"But I don't want you to be hurt! I'd do anything for that not to happen."

He let her go and held her chin up. "I'll wait for you back at the house. I really am still in love with you, Mikan."

He walked away, leaving Mikan in the park, clutching herself. When he disappeared, her own rain cloud started.

--,--,--,--,

"So, how did it go?" asked James as Natsume sipped his coffee. The flame caster had his eyes downcast. Then, the door creaked open. Mikan walked in, water adorned her face. James leaped up. "Mikan were you-"

"It was raining," she said cheerfully, feigning a false smile. She ran up to her room and slammed her door shut.

"You know, she never was a very good liar," said Natsume quietly, looking outside at the dry ground.

--,--,--,--,--,

_Blast!_

_Well, they had to find us sooner or later, _thought Mikan Sakura. She jumped from her bed, and pulled a sweater over her head. She was already decked in her cargos. She grabbed a gun from her bed and strode outside. She thumped Hikari's and James's doors. "Wake up unless you want to die."

She banged on the guest room door. "Oi! Pervert! They're here!"

She went downstairs and swung open the door of the cupboard under the stairs. She pulled out various machine guns, smoke and blast grenades, four backpacks, eight hand guns, a sniper and a bow and arrow. As her sleep army trudged down, she thrust the objects in their arms. She herself took up a backpack, one handgun, a machine gun and stood in front of the door.

"Hikari," she ordered. "Take them out the back. Go through the forest and keep heading north. I'll meet you at the train station."

"Roger."

"But, wait," argued Natsume.

"Pervert, in this army, only one rule exists. You listen to me no matter what."

"Move out," ordered Hikari. James trudged after her, Youichi following soon after.

Natsume's eyes lingered on Mikan's figure. "Please," she said. "Go with them. I'll be with you soon." She pulled a huge shoulder cannon from the cupboard. He recognized it as one of Hotaru's inventions that had recently been stolen. "Ho-chan is so going to kill me if she finds out I took it," she said with a smile. She aimed it at the door.

Then, the door was broken down and agents in their hundreds stood outside. They set down a square object and trooped out again. "What the-!" The object blew up, desecrating the house and everything inside.

--,--,--,--,--,--,

Rubble was everywhere. Natsume ran as he heard the boom. Only the house was blown up. A kind of force field held everything inside. He thumped against the wall. He couldn't let her die. Not after all these years of separation. Never again would he let her go. Never.

Inside, everything was brought down. The pastel walls, the warm chocolaty scent the kitchen had always given off. The smell of oranges in the bathroom. He searched. Pushing up rocks, he found her body. It was dirty, messy and bloody around the arm but other than that, she was fine. He head bled.

"What on earth?" she said.

In the dark parts, a bright spotlight brought a familiar silhouette into view. The person pulled on a pair of white gloves. She walked towards Mikan and bent down. She lifted her chin and gazed into Mikan's eyes of regretful shock.

"Hello, my poppet, I'm home," Kayo Aori said.

--,--,--,--,

"K-k-Kayo," stammered Mikan. She jumped back and scurried on her hands. "No, no, no, no, NOO!! No! Teppe Mori can't possibly be dead! No! I had him under surveillance! Where is that Miyu…"

Her voice trailed off as two dead bodies were hauled in front of her.

"Sorry, kitten. I believe the game is over.":

**A/N: whatcha think??? i noe...its corny...hehe...so i decided, the next chapter will be dedicated to how Mikan got away and how Natsume tries to get her to the Academy...The next one will be feature Ho-chan, Ruka-pyon and perhaps Tama-chan!!! haha...Chapter 3:Dry Your Tears (aarggh!!! so blocked!!)**


	3. Chapter 3:Return

**I am so sorry it took me so long to upload this. i can't think anymore!!! i just dunno what to write anymore... seriously, writer's block is stuck in me. i just lose my ideas for some reason...hehe...aren't i weird??? so...here's my oh-so-very-late chapter...**

**Chapter 3: Return**

Mikan stared at the Academy gates as though they were going to open and eat her up. It had been ages since she was last here. She couldn't go through. No. She couldn't. It just hurt too much. Here, Ho-chan and Ruka-pyon lived, waiting for the day when she might perhaps return.

"Natsume, I think I'll just-" she said. He wouldn't hear any of it. He grabbed her wrist and started to pull her. She wouldn't budge.

He swung her whole body over his shoulders, and carried her in. "Even if I have to drag you to do it, you're coming with me." She wrestled to no avail. "Sorry, polka, you're coming whether you like it or not."

Hikari and Youichi, walking behind the 'happy' couple obediently, sniggered at this outcome. How could two such incompatible people be so in love? But here they were, bickering to the world's end! They smiled at them, looking at each other with sarcastic grins.

As they reached Ruka's quarters where he, Hotaru and Tamaki stayed, Mikan's nerves pumped up even further. What would Ho-chan say when she what Mikan had done with her life? Probably smack her silly with her Baka gun.

"Don't worry," Natsume said. "She got rid of the Baka gun. Bu I think she made another one. Apparently, its hit is twenty fold that of the original one." She heard his smirk as she rolled her eyes. Same old Natsume. He let her back onto the ground. "I don't think I want to be hit by that Kamikaze gun."

_Knock! Knock! _

Natsume rapped sharply. Ruka opened the door and his jaw dropped. "Mi-kan…" he whispered.

"Hi, Ruka. I missed you guys," she said, her words unsure and toneless. Natsume found so much change in her. How it hurt him! The animal lover swept her into a friendly hug, full of love and care. Unlike Natsume's passionate embraces, this one showed how much he had missed her. It had been so long. She winced. The wince never escaped the flame caster's eyes. He would question her later. Now was too happy a moment to disrupt.

"Hotaru! Quick!" he called as he led them into the cozy living room. A plush Victorian couch sat in one corner and a beanbag in another. What really shocked Mikan was the cradle in the middle of the room. "She's married and has kids? With who?" she hissed to Natsume.

"Still as dense as ever, eh, little girl?" he whispered. "Ruka, of course."

She hmphed. "I swear, you are still as obnoxious as ever." He bent low and blew into her ear.

"Only for you." Mikan felt her cheek burn as she heard Youichi and Hikari giggle.

"If you say anything about this to anyone outside this house, I swear you will regret," she snarled, swirling onto them. They stopped laughing and looked down solemnly. A slow grin crept into Hikari's face and she looked at Youichi. Something about that smile stirred something in Youichi. Perhaps care?

A violet eyed woman stepped into the living room. The irises registered shock as the inventor grabbed the nullifier into a fierce. She held Mikan at arm's length to look at her properly.

"What on earth did you do with your life, you idiot?"

"Sorry, Hotaru." The inventor saw Mikan's brown eyes go glassy. "Marriage, eh? And to Ruka? You're so full of surprises." She slumped in her best friend's embrace. "Isn't the world just so full of irony?" She let her smiled dissipate and the light in her eyes died. "Isn't it all so funny?"

The nullifier dropped to the ground. Blood stained her white army shirt. A wound, very apparent and very much real was set into her back. Rubble clung in the blood. A sharp piece of rock pierced the soft flesh. "She lied," Natsume said listlessly as Hotaru and Hikari jumped to her aid.

--,--,--,--,

Darkness covered everything. She walked around in everlasting darkness. Maybe she would never awaken. She felt so tired. Tired of this chase and of this life. Maybe she should just end it. It would make things easier. But what about her friends?

_They'd be __better off and safer._

What about those innocent Alices who Kayo will be taking?

_They'll be safe if Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume protects them. They're three of the most powerful Alice users in case you forgot._

What about Hikari and James?

_Let them live a life without your problems? _

What about….Natsume?

_You gave him up. He'll find his happiness. You're nothing but trouble to him._

The voice was right. She remembered what happened all those years ago. And a light now showed what happened before the arrrival at the Academy.

**Flashback**

"_No!" screamed Mikan. "No! Karina can't be dead! I was responsible for her! Why did she have to die?" _

"_Because, my dear daughter, you are far more valuable. I want to have you to myself. I want you to…pay up your debt." She smiled evilly and slapped her. The slap, so strong, sent her flying across the rubble. Sharp rock pierced her back. No. She couldn't return to the rest looking like this. No, she would endure._

_She used her Stalling Alice. The blood disappeared and the blood vanished. Maybe she would have time to heal herself when she wasn't watched. She prayed none of them would see the blood that stained her shirt. She prayed she would be alone by the time she had escaped Kayo._**If**_ she escaped Kayo. "Let me go," she gritted. "I'm tired of this. I am tired of this crazy game. I just want to leave all this. forget the Alices, the Academy, the AAO and maybe even my whole life. Please…let me go." _

"_Never again," she said. She tried to kick her but a right of fire protected Mikan. Natsume, with hell's fury burning in his crimson orbs, walked towards her. _

"_No one touches her," he snarled. He sent a torrent of flames towards her. He grabbed Mikan and saw only her bloody arm. He thought she would be fine. So he thought. _

**End of flashback**

"_You lied," the voice taunted. _

"I didn't mean to. I didn't want them to worry."

"_But you did. Now, they'll be worrying about you forever. You are to blame." _

Mikan stood in that darkness.

The figures of her friends came into light. Hotaru and Ruka stood in front of her.

"We hate you. You endangered us and now, the AAO will come here. You made our home a danger zone. We hate you."

"No, no, no, no, no!" she screamed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to. Please forgive me…"

_We hate you…we hate you…we…hate… hate…hate…_

Hikari and James turned up. "We hate you too. You dragged us into your mess. You made us run all around the world. You made us one of Kayo's targets. We hate you. You're filthy."

"No, no, no," she chanted again and again. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Please…"

_Hate you…your fault…your mess…filthy…evil…dragged us…hate you…hate you…hate you…_

Then, Natsume appeared. This time, his eyes had the dull look that it had when she first arrived. No warmth and no love. No room for her in his heart. All there was was depression, fury and hate. No memories of their time together.

"Baka," he snarled. "I never liked you. I hate you. You left me so many times and hurt me. You never cared. You thought that you were keeping me safe. But you did more damage to me than Kayo Aori ever could. You broke my heart and sent me back into that darkness that this time, no one can ever save me from. I hate you!"

They all stood together. "We hate you. We all hate you, filthy creature. We never want to see you again," they said in unison. They walked away, all slowly disappearing into the darkness.

"Please no! Please don't leave me! Please!"

--,--,--,--,

Mikan screamed as she woke. She saw everything in a blur of dark shades. A digital clock told her the time was three a.m. Tears streamed down in uncontrollable oceans on her face. "Please don't leave me. Please," she sobbed as she hugged her knees. Strong arms wrapped her into their safe and protective embrace.

"I'll never leave you," Natsume whispered into her ears. She sobbed into his shirt as they sat like that all night, dreams and nightmares the essence of their tears.

**haha...never thought Natsume to be so gentle eh? hehe...thanks to Tamaki...so...didcha like it? if u did or didnt, plz review!!! thanks so much!!!!!!!!!! **

**Chapter 4: Renewal **


	4. Chapter 4:Renewal

**So sorry this chappy is so short...runnin out of ideas here!! okok so...what happens in this SHORT chappy? the beginning of a...weird ending...hehe...sorry for uploading so sloow...i have exams next month so not much time to do stuff...bb!!**

**Chapter 4: Renewal**

She walked about the Academy grounds, alone and tearful. She had seen the disappointment in the eyes of those old friends.

**Flashback**

"_Mikan-chan!" cried out Narumi-sensei as he engulfed his ex-student in a suffocating hug. Unsure what to do anymore, Mikan just smiled demurely at him and gave him a hollow greeting. "Mikan," he said, sadness swimming in his violet eyes. "What happened?" _

"_Yes, Sakura, what happened?" pressed Jinno-sensei._

"_I-I-I," she stammered. Tears began to fall from her face. "I don't know anymore." She dashed from the staff room, the teacher's cries meaning nothing. _

**End of Flashback**

She sat down under a familiar tree. She remembered how that cherry blossom tree had been like a comforting family member to her. How she had spent happy moments either chatting with Hotaru and Iinchou or just sitting about in comforting silence with Natsume.

She missed those days so much. But she knew returning to those days was impossible.

Mikan reminisced the days when her eyes were childish and excited, filled with hope, a meaning for living, a future filled with promises, the chance for a life of adventures and love.

Now, all her chocolate orbs held for others to see was sadness, the broken spirit of a once overly happy girl, a world of evil no person should have to go through alone. But she did go through that underworld alone even though she was with Hikari and James.

"No matter how many people you're with, you always go through life and death alone," she often said to herself when she thought that she had found peace in a certain place.

"Sitting alone, Polkadots?"

Mikan looked up and found herself staring into a pair of immaculate crimson eyes, filled with a kind of soft love. She was sinking deeper and deeper into them. "Hi," she said, her voice faraway as ever.

He began walking away. He paused and looked over his shoulder. "You coming?"

"To where?"

"Central Town, of course. You look like death." He smirked and went back. He grasped her wrist and leaned in. "And we can't have that, now can we?"

He started to drag her along and soon, they were on the bus to the infamous Central Town. Nothing had changed much there. Other newer shops had set up. She saw familiar sights as Natsume dragged her to a certain shop. 'Chocolate Heaven' the sign read.

"Think of this as a welcome back present," he said with a gentle smile. He smile.

**Mikan's P.O.V. **

He smiled. He smiled without any help. I nearly melted in his grasp. As we stepped through the doors, I smelt the heavenly scent of melted fudge. This was truly chocolate heaven. Then, we were showered with a torrent of cherry blossoms. This was the first time I truly felt like I had returned home.

Hotaru and several familiar faces greeted me. Sumire and Mochu, Anna and Nonoko and Iinchou, Tsubasa and Misaki-sempai. They were all here. How? When? …Why?"

"Why?" I whispered.

Tsubasa strode forward and ruffled my hair. He kneeled until we were eye to eye. "Because, my dear kohai, you need some cheering up."

I smiled. I smiled truly and wholly for the first time ever.

**A/N: Sorry...nothing to write here...hehe...Chapter 5:Discovery**


	5. Chapter 5:Discovery

**hey guys...the only reason i can update is coz i have a few days holiday!!! yay!! so...writer's block slowly disappearing...slowly...but i'm working very slooooooowwwww...hehehe...so cya l8r k???**

**Chapter 5: Discovery**

Mikan had the time of her life. Chatting and laughing and more importantly, eating chocolate. It was truly heaven. Then, she met Tamaki. The little toddler was ridiculously adorable. He scrambled around as his father teasingly led him on a crazy butterfly chase. And he was tickled pink when he met Mikan.

The little one scrambled into Mikan's lap and began repeating the new name for Mikan Hotaru had taught him. The little boy's brilliant violet eyes, courtesy of his mother, sparkle with exuberance and zesty pleasure as he repeated 'onee-chan' over and over again. Mikan giggled with pleasure.

Soon, the two-year old fell asleep in the nullifier's arms. She was amazed at how much love she could emanate after eleven years in a dank hole they called the world.

Unbeknownst to her, Natsume often stared at her, remembering how much he thought her the most beautiful woman in the world. And he still did.

In his eyes, Mikan could do no wrong. She was perfect in every way he thought.

Night soon reigned as the sun returned to its other duties on the other side of the world. Natsume and Mikan walked the opposite direction than Ruka's apartments. They headed for the modest cottage Natsume had been given. Silence was their symphony as they walked to a silent beat they called time.

The flame caster gave her the guest room. To her surprise, the closet inside was filled with clothes for women. "Aoi lives here. She's now in England studying. I'm sure she won't mind," he dryly explained, a ghost of a smiled playing on his lips. "You better get some rest." As he turned to leave, he felt her small, calloused hand catch his arm.

She buried her head in his chest and whispered something that touched his heart with happiness. "I want to stay with you tonight," she whispered. He smiled softly and gathered her into his arms, carrying her off into his room.

--,--,--,--,

Morning light filtered through the windows as Mikan opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep in Natsume's arms, a.k.a. heaven. Her brown eyes met his piercing crimson eyes. "Hey," he said softly, twirling his fingers around her silky brown hair. No use. No matter how much he twisted, it always unraveled in the end.

She was surprised at his gentle greeting. "Hello, pervert," she said in return. He smiled and held her tighter.

"If only time could stop," he whispered.

"You don't know how many times I've wished that," she replied.

--,--,--,--,--,--,

Life for her had never been sweeter. Everywhere around her, her friends surrounded her. Mikan had become attached to Tamaki. The little toddler called her onee-chan that tickled Mikan pink.

One afternoon as Mikan and Tamaki played around in a field, Natsume watching from the shade of an oak tree, a young girl stumbled into the small clearing. Her eyes were red from sobbing and her sniffling was loud. Mikan walked towards the girl and wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"What's wrong, sweeting?" she asked, like an older sister.

"The other kids are teasing me again," she sobbed, not caring who she told her woes to. "They are saying I am weak! Wah!"

"What's your Alice?"

"Nullification." Mikan's eyes took a shade of sadness. She saw a long scar on the girl's leg.

"What happened to your leg?"

Before the girl could answer, Natsume had swept her little figure into his arms. "Hello, Mira," he said, a warm smile playing on his face. "Meet Big Sister Mikan. Say hello."

"Hi, big sister Mikan," she said shyly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said with a smile. That smiled soon vanished as she broke down the door of Ruka's office. "I need the student files," she snarled at the animal lover.

--,--,--,--,--,

Natsume ran down the hall towards the administrative office. A student sent by Ruka had just sent him a message: Mikan found the file. He ran and ran through the familiar hallways.

As he opened the door of Ruka's office, he saw the animal lover banging the door of the room where they kept the files. "Mikan! Please! I'm sorry we didn't tell you but please open the door!" he cried out.

"Oi! Little girl! Open up!" yelled Natsume, banging the door with his fist. Frustrated, he melted the doorknob and kicked the door open. There she sat, hugging herself in a curled up ball, muttering the same thing over and over again. "It's all my fault, I didn't stop it."

He went to her and fastened himself to her, letting her sob into his shirt. "It's all my fault! If I had stopped Kayo earlier…none of this would have happened! If only I had!"

"Shh," he comforted. "It's not your fault. Kayo is…crooked. She's eat someone's bones if she thought she could get her hands on you. It's not your fault."

She pushed herself from his grasp and held up the wad of papers that was Mira Orima's file, crunched up in her hand. "This isn't my fault!" she screamed. 'It isn't my fault that Mira watched her parents die by Hirai's hand on Kayo's orders and then nearly lost her own life if it hadn't been for Narumi who turned up on time! It's not my fault that Miyu Karina died, protecting Teppe Mori! It's not my fault I let Rio get to Mori first! Sure! All those things aren't my fault! If you thought that, then you're a bigger moron than I thought!"

Mikan ran from their pity-filled and shocked eyes. Where had their little nullifier, the one they knew eleven years ago that could brighten the gloomiest of days, gone? Who was this woman, obsessed with freedom and full of fear and guilt, who had replaced her? Where was Mikan Sakura?

She was outside the administrative offices. She ran, fast and never tiring, to where, only her legs knew. What was all this chaos she never wanted coming to surround her life? Why were the walls of her unstable life collapsing all around her? Why did she have to fall in love with him? Why did she have to be born.

"Hello, Sakura," a deep voice Mikan knew well said. Hirai Itoshi stepped from the shadows. "Been a long time hasn't it?"

**A/N: Didcha like it??huh?huh? hey guys, i havent been getting many reviews lately...i know i shouldnt be complaining since i have at least three reviews...but i've been feeling disappointed recently...i feel like i havent been doing my best lately...sorry...i'll try my best okok??? i the fourth(i think) last chapter ready alredi but the middle ones i havent thought...i am working on Mikan's depression now...you know...guilt...sorrow...and sadness...so...just wait a lil while k?? Chapter 6: Resignation (funnny how almost all my chappies start with 'r'???? hehehehe)**


	6. Chapter 6:Resignation

**HEY GUYS!!!! OKOK!!! we are almost at the part where...guess what happens??? yup...she runs away from the inevitable...heheh...so are you getting bored??? i noe its boring but plz keep reviewing...you guys are the best!! ya know dat right????okok i am going to SHOUT THIS ONCE...DEAR JULIE PLZ UPLOAD CHAPTER 2!!!!! PEOPLE ARE DYING TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS!!!! PLZ!!!!!! okokokokokkookokokook how boring is my sequel???????hmm?????? **

**This chapter is dedicated to...**

**lil1diva who sent me 12 review in one shot for my 'Don't Want To Forget You Again'...heheh...thanks!!!**

**Chapter 6: Resignation**

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" she stammered. Backing away from the maniac of an apprentice, she gazed into the cold grey eyes that had never known a childhood of love.

"Mikan, Mikan, Mikan, so naive," he said. Catching her wrist in his powerful grasp, he twisted her arm. "I'm here, to eliminate you." He pushed her and she was flung across the glade she had found herself in. "Do you know how long I trained my ass off in that sinkhole of Africa only to find myself under your command, second to you, third to Kayo? I'm so pissed off, I can't even hit a decent target with the gun!"

"Not like you could even before you found out," she whispered.

"I heard that," he snarled. He punched her, sending her sprawling across the green grass. He kept on attacking. In his hands, he held two shurikens in the design of a dragon. Instead of throwing them at her, he began a deadly dance of slashes and cuts. He scratched, cut, slit and every possible thing to draw blood from her body. Soon, her arms and legs were covered with cuts and scratches, bruises forming where he had punched and slapped her.

"I won't die," she said, pain shooting up every nerve she had. "No matter what you do, if I don't give up, then I won't die. I will stop Kayo Aori from ever walking this earth again!" Cracks of earth ensued all around them. From the cracks in the ground, fire, furious and vengeful, sprung, creating a barrier around their fight. "Even if I have to kill you to do it."

She stood up. Her eyes, took on a ferocious gleam. Calling upon four years of harsh training, two years of hatred and despair and another four years of manic chasing, pushing her to the edge of her sanity. It was time to get rid of this once and for all.

She lunged at him, throwing her full weight at him. As they closed in on the ground, she attacked using her Kung-fu Alice, allowing her extensive knowledge of various Kung-fu styles and techniques. She swung her arms around, knocking him on the head. She never gave him a chance to retaliate.

Kick after kick…punch after punch…electric shock to fire balls…

All these she hurled at him, adrenaline racing in her like blood.

_Ashes to ashes…dust to dust…what you gave up you can never regain…_

Unknowingly, tears were pouring down her face in torrents, revealing the true depth of her weakness. Would she ever regain what she lost all those years ago? The groundless faith she had in life? The friendship she had with Ruka and Hotaru that burned so brilliantly, brighter than sunshine? The dazzling smile she lost in the endless road of chase? Her love, undying for Natsume who had captured her heart and never released?

Never.

Nevermore.

Never again.

Not in a million years.

Not as long as she lived.

Never…

The word was so small and short but filled with so much power, sorrow, unrelenting strength.

Before she could deliver the punch that would kill Hirai, a hand caught it in midair. "It's not worth it, Mikan," Hikari said. The brunette finally broke down. Her façade of pretending happiness crumpled along with her face. She couldn't keep this lie up any longer. She cried into her sister's comforting arms. "It's okay. I'm here for you…always."

--,--,--,--,--,--,

"She's in a coma-like state," explained Subaru. After five years, he hadn't changed much all except for a few lines and flecks of grey in his raven hair. "She seems to have used her Nullification Alice to shut her whole system, except for the blood-circulatory, respiratory, digestion and excretion system. Her nervous system is no longer moving but in perfect condition. I guess with all those Alices, anything is possible now."

Both brother and sister had grown incredibly close over the past few years. Subaru indulged everything he knew of the Academy as Hotaru told her tales of her life outside the walls that were like a prison paradise. Both were jealous of what each other had experienced but they were always there for each other.

"Yeah," his sister sighed. "But there is one thing she might never be able to make possible, onii-chan."

"What's that, Hotaru-chan?" he asked gently.

"Forget her faults…letting go of her guilt."

"It takes time to heal wounds and forget the guilty doings in the past," Subaru said. "Let her rest and forget. Let go of her guilt."

"She forgot everything once," Hotaru said listlessly. "I don't want her to forget again. And if she forgot Natsume again, her heart would unknowingly break. I don't want her to get hurt ever again. I will stop whoever tries to hurt her."

The older brother touched his sister's shoulder. "You can't stop everything from happening, Hotaru-chan. You have to let Mikan face her problems. Natsume and Kayo at the same time. You can't always be there for her." He moved to leave the room. "And if Nogi ever makes you cry, you tell me. In fact, I'm going to talk to him. You take care of Sakura alright? Hyuuga?"

"Hey, doc," the flame caster said. He was as tall as Subaru now in all his six-foot glory. "How's…Mikan?"

The Healing Alice's eyebrows shot up at the sound of Mikan's first name being used. "She's stabile but I don't know for how long. She's been through a lot. I suggest to keep yourself…uh…sane, you shouldn't go in there."

Natsume brushed past him and into the ward. "Do you really think that? It's like asking a lion to live on vegetables. Impossible."

Subaru chuckled as he thought. Yes. That was one way to look at it. "Are you willing to risk making her break your heart again? From what Kenta, a Mind Reading Alice, has to say…she didn't want to break your heart again. So why are you forcing her to break your heart over and over again?"

The ward door closed, leaving Natsume alone with the words he learned.

Hotaru rose from where she sat. "My brother is right, Hyuuga. She tried to forget you of her own will. But she couldn't…wouldn't…can't. She forgot us once I will ensure she never will again. Unless she asks. That's the only way I will allow it."

When she left, Natsume stared into Mikan's empty face. "Is what they said true, Mikan?"

**A/N: To be honest guys, it's like i'm repeating the same thing over and over again...hahaha...getting boring isnt it???? but gtg now...will see you soon...Chapter 7: Risk **


	7. Chapter 7:One Last Time

**hehehe...u guys are going to kill me...wanna noe why the last chappy was so late??? well...it was already in the database...but i forgot to publish it...ehehehe...plz dun kill me...but hey...only around...eh...mayb four more chappies if i can think...hehehe...so...i changed my mind...i am not making anything between Hirai and Hikari...maybe just between Youichi and Hikari..so bb for now!!**

**Chapter 7: One Last Time**

_Ahhh!!! _

The shriek echoed loud into the night. Mikan's eyes flashed open as she heard the familiar sound of a bomb hitting the ground. She knew the characteristics of an AAO bomb well. It would crash to the ground, massive sounds echoing from it but only minimal destruction, forcing them to mass produce it for a more effective attack.

She was garbed in a hospital gown. She found her wounds bound in bandages. Grabbing a pair of khakis and a sweatshirt from a nearby chair, she dashed out the door to nearly crash into Rio. He smirked at her evilly and hands on his hips, he began circling her like a lion watching its prey.

"Sakura, you've certainly gotten you and the whole school into a mess now haven't you?" he said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"…"

"Aw, no answer?" he teased. "Fine. Okay, let's cut to the chase. Kayo wants a deal. You return with us to the AAO."

"Are you delusional? No way would I EVER do that!"

He heaved a sigh that held no disappointment. "I didn't think we'd need to resort to this, actually, I did." He snapped his fingers and a man in a tux materialized from the shadows, dragging along with him a young child of seven. "If you don't cooperate, we'll be forced to…roughen up this little one. Do really want to see another life sacrificed for your own? How cruel."

Mikan heard the young boy's simpering sobs. "Let the kid go, Rio. I'm the one you want so just let him go," she growled.

"Sorry," he said, no sympathy in his voice. "Unfortunately, this kid is my only bargaining item. No, wait. The whole Academy is under siege unless you haven't figured it out yet. Imagine that. Kayo has such an amazing plan."

"What do you mean?" Mikan questioned, her blood boiling, adrenaline racing and her anger threatening to overtake her sanity.

"She told me, as revenge for that incident twelve years ago, I could bruise and cut up Imai and Nogi as much as I want. And the things I would do with their kid. Oh, that cat-dog girl, I could have her being hunted by a bear if I wanted. What pleasure! The telekinetic kid and that mind reader would experience all the hellish wrath the AAO can conjure up. Your sister and Youichi, well, maybe we can do the same thing to them as we did to you all those years ago."

"Don't. You. Dare. You…you…you…"

"And you can watch as we slowly kill the Black Cat." He said slowly with malice and glee."

"Bastard!" she screamed as loud as a volcano eruption. White light emanated from somewhere deep within her. She walked to him, slowly but rage following her like a shadow. The white light had flared up into a crackling aura of white fire, surrounding her like it was her power forming itself into a being. "Don't you dare touch them!" She grabbed him by the neck and squeezed, slowly choking him. "If you ever threaten them again, I swear I will make your life end in hell, worse than Kayo could ever make it." The fire flared even more ferociously than ever.

She threw him to the ground and walked to him. She stomped on his throat. "Release the kid and the Academy or there'll be hell to pay." His voice box, clearly damaged but nonetheless fixable, he ordered the man in the tuxedo to release the elementary student. The frightened boy tore down the halls, faraway from the horrors he saw. "Now, what am I going to do with you now?"

"Kill him, if you want," a voice said. She turned and found herself staring into Kayo Aori's cold, reborn blue eyes. "Doesn't really matter to me. He's of no more use to me."

"Aori! You traitor! Help me!"

"Sorry, Rio. You're usefulness has worn through. Now you're…expendable."

"Fine," Mikan said, emotionlessly. "Say hi to oblivion for me." Her white fire aura turned blue and Rio vanished in a burst of sparks. The blue fire returned to its former color. "Now for you." She charged and tried to hit Aori but her hand went right through her.

"Sorry, kitten. Only weapons, no Alices, can hurt me," she said snidely. She slapped her like she did back in Kyoto. Mikan was hurled all the way across the hall. "And you personally know how hard it is to hurt me with physical weapons."

Mikan did. She remembered it like it was yesterday…

**Flashback**

_She wasn't herself. A man, from the Academy Secret Corps had her under his Pheromone spell. Her orders: Kill Kayo Aori and return here. Her heart fought with her conscience along with her first bout of confusing visions. She was fourteen and was already on her way to creating a reputation as and unbeatable killing machine. _

_She reached the head office of the Anti-Alice headquarters. The guards let her pass through with fear and respect reflected in their eyes. This was Kayo Aori's masterpiece, their minds thought. _

_She opened the office door, dagger concealed in her boot. "Kayo," she said. "I have some bad news on the Academy." She stepped towards the head of the AAO. The woman looked into her protégé's eyes as though she knew that dull look in those cold brown eyes. "Your time is up." She pulled out the dagger and prepared to stab her master but Kayo deflected it like it was a fly. _

"_No physical object can hurt me that easily," she said. She slapped Mikan and the Pheromone wore off. "Never let your guard down and NEVER be such a disgrace as to fall under a Pheromone. I will never allow it."_

**End of flashback**

"I don't have to kill you now," Mikan said. But when I will, believe me, you will die."

"And why won't you just do it now?"

"Because I'm not going to let you destroy my friends and the Academy." She called upon her fire of strength and mixed it with her stolen Teleportation Alice. "I'll see you soon…for the last time." Every AAO agent and weapon disappeared, returning to wherever they came from. "I'll see you soon. And this time, I won't see you, the Academy or anyone else ever again."

--,--,--,--,--,

Sitting there, just drinking hot cocoa under a pine on ornate garden furnishings, Mikan looked like nothing was ever wrong in the world. Her friends watched her in anticipation. She turned to them and looked at them innocently. "What?" she questioned. "You guys are looking at me like I'm gonna drop dead at any moment."

They didn't answer. She sighed. Tamaki played on her lap. Her eyes widened and she pointed towards the sky. "Omigosh!" she screamed. "Look!" The whole bunch, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Yuu, Mochu, Koko, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire, all turned their heads to the direction Mikan pointed to. Nothing was there. When they turned back, they saw her playfully running with Tamaki in her arms as though he weighed nothing. "Hey! Has the AAO taken away your sense of fun?! Don't you remember how to play tag?" Her laugh resounded as Natsume, smiling, went after her.

Soon, a childish game of tag started. They all went after Mikan and Tamaki, and unfortunately for them, Mikan was an expert in running with heavy objects and hiding like a spy. It took them ages to find them in the high branches of an old oak tree. "Mikan Sakura!" screamed Hotaru. "If you drop Tamaki, consider yourself dead!"

"Haha!" she laughed, the sound sweet and mesmerizing to Natsume. "Don't pull a face like that, Ho-chan!" she yelled back. "Makes you look thirty percent less graceful to me! Tamaki doesn't want a frowning mommy, right Tama-chan?"

"Hai, Onee-chan!" the little boy gurgled with such an adorable voice that Mikan couldn't help but giggle even harder. In a blink, she was gone with the boy, her voice drifting about the air. "Still can't catch us?" it rang. The whole gang sweatdropped as they returned to their little game of tag/hide-and-seek.

--,--,--,--,--,

Mikan's laugh was like nectar to him as he tickled her. Natsume and Mikan watched the stars on the rooftop of his cottage. "As perverted as ever, I see," she giggled.

He smiled as he pulled her into an embrace, watching the stars at the same time. He breathed in her scent, kissing her on the forehead like as father and a daughter. "You're as big a baby as ever, huh, Polkadots?"

She pouted adorably, making him laugh even more.

"Ne, Natsume?"

"What is it?"

"If this were the last night we would ever spend on earth, what would you say to me?"

"You aren't leaving again, are you?" he asked, worry laced in his eyes and voice.

"Maybe I am," she said mysteriously. "But I'm not leaving now, am I?"

"Well, I would tell Ruka to take good care of Imai and Tamaki, I would tell Shouda to stop bullying boys and Narumi to stop wearing such ridiculous clothing."

"I was asking what you would say to _me_, moron," she said, poking his forehead.

"I would tell you to stop being an idiot and learn how to kiss properly, not your soggy touch of lips," he said, a smirk clearly evident on his face.

She frowned and turned from his embrace, sulking. He chuckled and kissed her chastely. "You idiot," he teased. "I'd tell you how much you meant to me and how much I love you."

She smiled and smiled evilly. "Then since I have such soggy lips, I'll take my revenge." She kissed him lightly, only to have him deepen the kiss, showing his passion and care for her.

"I love you Natsume," she whispered to him.

"I love you too…Mikan."

**A/N: Hey guys!!! so did you lyk it?? tell me in a review plz!! okso...i am going to make the next chappy about Hikari and Youichi and the next one..well you can guess what happens...oK??? no wait...nvm...i will do that backwards...so...bb! Chapter 8: Runaway (includes 'Shissou' by Last Alliance, ending song for Ouran High School Host Club!!) **


	8. Chapter 8:Runaway

**hey hey!!! hey guys, here is the chapter i wrote at the beginning...but accidentally forgot that i was still at chapp 2...haha...i'll see you l8r k??? **

**Song- ShissouRunaway by Last Allliance, ending song for Ouran High School Host Club!!**

**Chapter 8: Runaway **

_Gosen mairu hashitte _

_Iki wo kirashite_

_Adorenarin hyaku littoru_

_Go tai subete furukadou _

_(Running 5000 miles_

_And running out of breath,_

_1000l of adrenaline; _

_My whole body is fully functional)_

_Koko made kureba ii darou?_

_Doko made ga OK? _

_Machi o irudoru kigi wa _

_Moyou gae kurkaeshiteru_

_(It's fine to stop here right? _

_To where is OK? _

_The trees that color the town,_

_Are remodeling themselves again and again) _

Mikan walked outside the Academy grounds. It was too dangerous for the children if she stayed here. She was running away.

_Kawarihateta shirosa kawarenai yowasa_

_Ima koko ni jibun o shinjitai_

_(The completely changed whiteness; the unchangeable weakness,_

_I want to believe in the me here now)_

_Migite hidarite furikazeshite yami o kirisaite GO!_

_Itsuwari wa nai ze kakugo kimeteruze _

_Sutaato kitta sono shunkankara _

_Sekai wa hirogarusa! _

_(Raise your right hand and left hand and slash apart the darkness, Go!_

_There's no pretense; I'm prepared_

_From the moment you crossed the start,_

_The world expands!)_

Yeah. Her world was more vast than ever now and she was going to capture the shadows of both her worlds and cast them far away. Far, far away from those she cared about. They would never have to experience the evils she had seen. Maybe Natsume had seen them before too. But never again. She would slash apart the darkness and banish them into the light.

_Mabataki o kuri kaeru furuku iroaseta _

_Gaitou ni michibikare itsumo no kaeri chi wo yuku_

_(Guided by the faded streetlights that blinks again and again, _

_I go along on the usual way home)_

_Sabireta machi ni natsukashii kaze ga fuki_

_Oikaze ni natte senaka osunda_

_(In the misted town, a nostalgic wind blows_

_Turns into a tailwind, and pushes my back)_

The guard, ever incompetent had let her waltz through the Academy gates. Naive Ruka. Always trusting, never suspicious. He would think that she would stay after those few days. The run in with that little girl had caused her so much regret. She would never return if she could.

She was sitting on the 3 a.m. train to the International Airport, bound for Italy in a few hours. Good bye.

_Namida kaeru made sono akirame muru ni shimatte STOP! _

_Gooru wa nai ze_

_Orikaeshi mo nai ze_

_Kaze o kitto kake nukeru kagiri nai shisshou_

_(Until your tears dry, put away your resignation in your chest STOP!_

_There's no good;_

_There's no turning back,_

_An endless driving spirit that cuts through the wind)_

There was no turning back. She was running away. Again. She had done this so many times. This time would be no different. Yes. It was. This time, she was alone. No James, no Hikari and definitely no Natsume. As her tears ran, a small device listened in on her shirt. Dry your tears, Mikan, she told herself.

_Let's return those bitter days,_

_Akete minai ka?_

_Yume tojikometa_

_Pandora no hako o_

_(Let's return those bitter days,_

_Won't you try opening it? _

_The Pandora's box_

_That imprisoned your dreams) _

No use, there was no returning the years she had lost, running from the mad plans of the AAO. How long had she done this? She had lost count of how many men she had killed, how many countries she had escaped to, only to find that Rio had found her time and again. All her dreams were already shattered. Why bother putting them back together and releasing them again? No point in it anymore.

_Sente gote dochira to te kono susumeriya banji OK!_

_Yasun demo ii ze_

_Orewa shitteruze_

_Koko made no purosesu sore ga kimi no akashisa _

_(Whether you're first or last, if you advance then everything is OK!_

_It's okay to rest; _

_I know,_

_The progress up to here, that's your proof!) _

She would never let this end until Kayo Aori was for sure dead and would never rise again. That she promised. She didn't have to kill the whole AAO. No. Let the Academy do that. She wanted to rest. That's ok, right? The progress she had completed up to here was her proof of her determination right?

Just then, 'Shissou' started to play on the radio. She smiled at the prospect of rest.

_Migite hidarite furikazeshite _

_Yami o kirisaite GO! _

_(Raise your right hand and your left hand,_

_And slash apart the darkness, GO!) _

She was going to raise her hands and slash apart the darkness that forbade her from going to paradise. She was going to cut apart the black haze and slash the darkness. Yeah. That was her goal. And she would reach it. That was what she was going to do.

--,--,--,--,--,

Natsume ran through the train station. He had searched the whole west side and still had not found her. Then, the sound of a leaving train made its way to his ears. He ran alongside it, never finding her face. As it disappeared, Hotaru and Ruka appeared at his side. They handed him the small MP3 that Hotaru had transformed into a spying radio. Mikan was speaking through the bug they had planted on her.

"Hi, guys," she said.

"Mikan!" cried out Natsume. "Please come back. We'll talk about this. We can protect you! Just don't leave."

"Sorry, that isn't possible. You see, I have two hundred dollar ticket to Italy that's leaving soon! So, I am leaving on it. My last chance to defeat Kayo Aori is here. And I'm taking it. Ruka-pyon?"

"Yea?"

"Please take care of Ho-chan and Natsume."

"I-I-I will."

"Thanks. Please make sure these two just give up on searching for me. It's a waste of their time. And make sure Tama-chan never gets a hold of Ho-chan's Baka gun. Who knows what might happen if he did?" They heard her laugh. But her laugh, once filled with sweet sounds, sounded, hollow and hard. Like she was crying.

"And please take care of Hikari and James. James was like family and Hikari deserves a normal life. Natsume?"

"Hn?"

"I love you." The radio died.

"I love you too, Mikan."

--,--,--,--,--,

"Where is she, Imai?" Natsume demanded. For the fourth time in an hour he had asked the same thing.

"For the last time, Hyuuga, on the route to Italy. No change there."

"Why would she leave again?"

"You must understand that Tamaki has an Alice right?"

"Yeah, his parents are both Alice users so it makes sense."

"He has the power to read dreams. Past dreams and present dreams. He read a dream Mikan had a week ago."

"What was it about?"

"She was in darkness and you know how much she hates the dark even though now she lives in it. Ruka and I, Hikari and James and you, all of use were surrounding her, accusing her of being the beginning of our problems and we were saying she was filthy, how she was a fault…and how much we hated her. She knew from the start."

"But…I love her. How could she doubt that?"

"She let you go, Hyuuga. To find your own happiness. She thinks you're better off without her. She wants this for you and herself. She still loves you. But…she has to let you go."

"But…I still loved her no matter what. I wanted us to be together forever. Is that too much to ask?"

"It's not too much if you're asking God. But when you're asking Mikan in her current state, it's harder and way too much to ask." She laughed. "You know, next to her waking up habits, running away could be the worst habit she has yet. Doesn't she know you cant run from your fears?" He heard sobs mixed with her tears. Tamaki's voice pierced their short-lived silence. "Better go and get some rest, Hyuuga. Wouldn't want you to collapse if she changed course."

"Hn," was his response. He walked out into the hallway towards the Sakura Tree and found Hikari and Youichi (Of all Damned things!!!!!!!) lip-locking. "Erm, a bit slow aren't you two?" he teased, leaning against the trunk.

They both looked up and blushed furiously. "Uh, erm, I-I-I gotta go," Hikari stammered and dashed away. Youichi grinned like a love-struck fool.

"Ah," Natsume sighed. "To be young and love someone who doesn't run away at a gun shot."

**A/N: didcha like it??? i want to thank jeje i think that said why i had so little reviews...it really touched my heart...so thank you ... next chappy, we're concentrating on Hikari...so bb! Chapter 9: The Other Side of the story**


	9. Chapter 9:The Other Side Of The Story

**Hey guys...you must be wondering hwy i'm uploading so fast...its coz i have three days holiday!!! yaya!!! isnt that awesome for you??? okok so i made this super short coz i got no inspiration...wah!! so sad ah???? i only have the ending in my head...okko...gtg b4 my head gets chopped off...**

**To DearJulie...**

**PLZ I BEG OF YOU!! UPDATE FOR YOUR SEQUEL!! PLZ!! **

** Dedicated**

** To My Dearest Grandfather...**

**I Pray You Are Gardening In Eden**

**Chapter 9: The Other Side of the Story**

**Hikari's P.O.V.**

My face flushed pink, I sat in my room, berating myself for not staying with Mikan after the incident with the AAO. But that wasn't the reason why I was like this. Natsume, the apparent pervert, christened by Mikan, witnessed the, uh, relationship between Youichi. Hey! It wasn't my fault that the guy had to be so damn hot. I mean, when you're helping your sister defeat this psychopath, crackpot of a mother, you don't exactly have time to look for a boyfriend, let alone make one.

Geez, I can't believe I kissed him. Ok…maybe I can…I mean...who knew the guy could actually be that sweet. So what, can I really fall for a guy just because he was sweet and kinda hot? OOH! I shouldn't be thinking such perverted things! Stop it, Hikari! You're just feeding the fire. Same thing happened to Mikan. You don't want to keep running right?

But Mikan had it different. She was still in Kayo's service when she realized what she was falling into. Then, her whole world had come crashing down. I remembered when I began to fall for him.

**Flashback **

_I walked through the halls of the Academy, getting settled into the world where I hoped I could spend my life. But I didn't know if that was possible. James had somehow disappeared after we got to the Academy. They were keeping something from me. He and Mikan were whispering something about Venice. I was going to find out one way or the other. He left us, muttering something about a feast of pasta. _

_As I headed to the cafeteria, I walked smack-dab into the perfect twin of that flame caster, Youichi Hijiri. Those silver eyes, like moon in a white sky, was beautifully haunting, I couldn't help but fall into a trance. "Oi, Hikari," his rude voice. "You blind or what?" _

"_Yeah, whatever, dork," I snapped, unwilling to fight anymore. I've had a lifetime of that. I walked away, sneers of Youichi's fan club following me. I walked to the clearings of grass that filled the spaces between the numerous cherry blossom trees. I felt at peace for the first time. Then, a group of girls surrounded me. _

"_How dare you do that to our dear Youichi!" the snapped at me. I just stared at them, sitting in a meditation pose. "Answer us, bch!" _**(A/N: There might be children reading this ( ) **_She kicked me in the shins. I didn't bother to move. I could have taken her out with one right move but she wasn't even worth my time. _

_Another one, purple haired, brought out a knife and leaned in to press it against my face. Who really cares? I could boast saying it was from an AAO agent. Hey, maybe I could even impress a boy! I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain that would be nothing compared to the things Kayo had done to me; a mere ant bite, a child to the mother pain of a snake's poison that I had endured. _

_But as she moved to slash my face, something caught her wrist. My eyes opened and I found myself watching as the girls stuttered excuses to the infamous Hijiri Youichi. He just glared at them and sat down next to me. They watched with incredulous eyes. "Sorry, ladies," he said smoothly. "I'm hers." _

_They stomped away, leaving Hikari looked like she was going to drop six feet under. "What did you do that for!" I shrieked. "Why did you tell them that I'm yours??? I mean, do you think I have an early death wish???? HIJIRI YOUICHI, ANSWER ME NOW, WHY DID YOU DO THAT!??????!!!!" _

_If the world was glass, it would be shattered again and again thanks to my voice. Pretending to rub his ears, he lay back on the grass. "Geez, you are Mikan's sister," he commented. _

"_UGGHHH!!!!! YOU BIG BAKA, YOU HUGE INSOLENT IDIOTIC…" I never finished. I found his lips on mine. I didn't push away. I didn't know why. But I found myself melting into his arms. This felt so wrong…yet so right…geez, I am so dead if those insane girls find out. Mikan, still in the hospital, would be jumping up and down with glee. _

"_Besides," he said when he broke away when I seemed like eternity. "Look at it this way, those girls will leave me alone and you well…I don't know about that. You are not that ugly anyway." He walked away, Natsume-style. I was so dead. _

**End of Flashback**

Now, I'm running for my life from those insane girls. Omg, I swear, I'll never walk without an escort ever again.

--,--,--,--,--,

Looking back, I swore I should have guarded the gate of the Academy. I am so sorry. Mikan was doing what she did best. She ran away.

--,--,--,--,--,-,--,

**Mikan's P.O.V. **

As the blur of the International Da Vinci Airport had me in its crowd. I scanned the crowd for James's familiar cheery face. Here we go again. Running away seemed second nature to me. You know when they say running away won't help? Well, in my case, it does. Running away keeps the ones I love safe. I had let Hikari into a world of safety. And now, I am going to let James go soon. I have to.

"Mikan!" I heard him call. I turned and engulfed myself in his warm, loving embrace. Like a big brother, her comforted me as I felt tears making their way to freedom. But no, I wouldn't cry anymore. Wait. For one last time, maybe I'll let myself shed these useless droplets of water before I face her one more time. Yeah, just one more time. "It's all right. Don't worry. You're safe."

"Thanks," I whispered.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Once, as Hotaru had told me, my eyes had been big and childish, filled with the naïve happiness of a young girl. That was in the past. What's in the past will always and never move from the past.

Now, as I stare into the mirror in our Italian hideout, I see this strange person staring back. This girl with eyes too old for her age, so many sorrows and pains seen through these irises. If people saw her, they would think, surely these eyes are far too sorrowful and pained to belong to such an obviously young girl. They would never realize how many people she had killed, both unknowingly and purposely.

She punched the glass, letting her blood slide precariously over the cracked mirror. She would never cry ever again after this. No. She now needed to prepare. Her last fight with Kayo Aori was long overdue and now, she would be prepared. No more reincarnations. No more rebirth. She would kill her to the last cell. She promised that much. She would say goodbye to her world of hell and to those she loved the most.

"Goodbye…" she whispered for the last time.

**A/N: didcha lyk it??? i seem to ask that question alot...hehe...thanks for the reviews lately...see ya later k?? Chaptet 10: Onward to Venice**


	10. Chapter 10:Pathetic

**This is a short chapter because im stuck...again...haiz... but hey...she IS going to die but in sweet heaven's arms...find out for your self...**

**Disclaimer:I am so SOORRYY!!!! i keep forgetting this thing so this is the only time i'll say it: I do not and will not ever own Gakuen Alice**

**Chapter 10: Pathetic**

"She's taken off her ID card," Hotaru informed them. Natsume knew what she meant. They wouldn't be able to track her anymore.

"Any clue to where she currently is?" he said.

"Last location," she mused, tapping her fingers on the keyboard. "Yes, Venice, James Harris's apartment. Hmm, must've planned to leave Hikari here from the start."

"I'm going," he announced.

"How? Walk? I don't think you'll get that far on foot."

"I don't care. For Mikan, anything is possible."

"Shut up, Hyuuga," she said, sarcasm ringing like a bell. She thrust a briefcase to him. She lowered her voice. "Everything is in here: passports, boarding passes and addresses. Take Hikari with you. Mikan needs the both of you now. Otonashi had a precognitive state a few days ago. Something…bad is going to happen. Protect her with you life."

"Thanks, Imai," he said gruffly. "You didn't have to tell me." He started for the door. "I would've done it in a blink." The door closed.

--,--,--,--,--,--,--,

On the plane…

Hikari read a novel as Natsume stared out the window of the airplane. "Don't go doing anything stupid, polka," he thought. "Wait for me, my Mikan."

--,--,--,--,--,

_Click!_

Mikan strapped the belt around her hips. Dressed in knee length denim pants and a black sweater, she looked every inch ready for her final battle with the woman who had made her life a living hell, unwilling to let her just slip away from the world she detested so.

Regrets echoed in every crevice of her heart. Regrets she ever forgot her past life. Regrets that she was ever born to Kayo Aori. Regrets she ever fell in love with a black cat. Regrets she was ever born. But as she reminisced on her memories returned, she realized her world was completed and blessed. Her cursed and gifted world. How she loathed and loved it.

Daggers were hidden in various slits in her clothes and boots. All together, she had twelve of them, all concealed ingeniously. Besides that, she had two handguns and a katana. She was ready. All except for the fact that James was adamant on following her to the end.

Nevermind that now. She'd shake him off somehow. She sat down with a pen and a letter. Letters had become her trademark. Sad letters, happy letters, letters of confession, indulgent, sorrow, misfortune, guilt, forgiveness and departing. All she had written and none had she never left out. Now, she wrote her will. Hn. Who would've thought a twenty four year old woman would be writing a will. A letter of goodbye was another name, you could call it.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

Isn't it all so funny? I started to chortle. That one chortle rose slowly from a giggle to hysterical laugh. James barreled into my room. He saw me laughing my brains out. Laughing…laughing…laughing…crying? Sure enough, tears were streaking down my face as I laughed uncontrollably. It was all so hilariously stupid. My whole entire existence. Sure enough, if Permy were here, I'm sure she's say that I was insane. Yeah. I was.

Insane with frustration.

Laughter seemed like an escape for me. But as my laughter died, my sobbing rose. I sobbed all for the sake of sobbing, wasn't I jut pathetic?

**A/N: I'm as pathetic as she is...cant even write a decent chapter...anyay...fourth last chapter coming up! Chapter 11: The Final Battle Part 1**


	11. Chapter 11:The Final Battle

**hey guys...this is it... the final battle for the world's fate...funny what one nullifier can do huh?? ok...this is a very suckish chappy...haiz...i wish i had mroe spirit than now...but my uploads will be sadly slower now coz i got exams coming up...so sorry!!! i lurv all of you...thanks so much for everythin**

** Dedicated to November Romeo and all his awsome stuff!! **

**Chapter 11: The Final Battle **

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I strode forward into the moonlight as the AAO headquarters came into sight. Heavy breathing came into my hearing range as James soon followed after. Swearing, I continued to head towards the building where I grew from a defenseless, naive girl with no past to a killing machine with a fake vengeance. This place held so many hates for me.

"This is it, James," I breathed. "You sure you want to die this early?"

"With you as a best friend, my days here are complete. If I die now, I'll be happy," he told her with that lopsided grin of his. "You're my best friend, you know?"

"Yeah, James," I replied, giving a very rare true smile. This time, unlike in the past, the smile reached my eyes. I drew out a dagger and closed my eyes. I felt the auras that surrounded us. "They're here." I sent a dagger of ice to the nearest one, hiding in the branches of an oak tree. "Well, if I don't see you again, bye James."

"Ja ne, Mikan," he replied with that grin. I looked at him in surprise. In the past, he always had a dislike for Japanese. "Too many ways to say one word," was his excuse. "I got that demon mediator to teach me a few words."

"Hai!" I replied in cheery happiness. "Ja ne, shakei ekiyuu." _Goodbye, my best friend._ We both poised to attack like wildcats, hearts soaring and brave. Bravery that was faltering when a tear trickled down my face. My last tear. I promise I won't cry anymore. No more. Because this is the path I've chosen. I have to chosen to save the world from the cruelty they would hopefully never have to endure.

I smiled again and they pounced into action. Sickening crunches of bones was heard throughout the night. James and I worked together in perfect sync, never missing the beat of the song we found as our refuge.

_Sakamaku gukan wo koete _

_Mada minu shinjitsu e mukau_

_Kako ni wa moutora warenai_

_Ima wo mitsumeteru_

_Itsuka wa tadoritsuku darou_

_Mirai ga hakanai mono demo _

_Anata mo egaku tsuyosa de_

_Sora wo kimi saide_

_(I overcome the surging space and time,_

_And head towards the truth yet to be seen._

_I'm staring at the present moment that wont be captured by the past anymore_

_Someday I'll arrive there right? _

_The future is an ephemeral thing_

_But wit the strength you sketch_

_I slash apart the darkness) _

_Mitareru jiken yoenna nugi kyoku_

_Shukamo eien imikaseru kaze_

_(The disordered dimension_

_A bewitching drama _

_The gale that makes a moment echo eternally) _

**End of P.O.V.**

--,--,--,--,

**Meanwhile…**

Natsume ran the length of the airport, Hikari fast on his heels. The Eastern Coast of Venice. They're battle had probably already began. His breathing was heavy and panicked. "Wait for me, Mikan," he thought, "Don't die yet, idiot."

--,--,--,--,--,

Her energy was wavering and she was rapidly losing spirit. Kayo Aori was no where to be found. She searched the whole building from top to bottom. She stopped running through the halls she had passed through four times over. She stared at the floor, imagining all sorts of faces coming from it. She fell to her knees as her hope seemed to flicker with every passing second.

Then, a light-bulb flashed. There was a room, its memory dim in her mind, deep in the reserves of the AAO headquarters. Kayo said it was the only room barred to her. Never did she mention what it contained. But a friend in the AAO had told her it was hack-proof and had a major protection shield. It was her best and last bet.

She got to her feet and clenched her fist. "I'll never give up," she swore. Bringing herself together, she drew her katana. Its folded metal glistened in the moonlight entering from a nearby window. "Until Kayo Aori is dead, I will never rest. But when she is gone for good, I want to leave this place," she said as though she was talking to someone. But no one was there.

--,--,--,--,

"You made it here," Kayo commented as Mikan panted. The protection system was finally broken after aligning her katana with every element, power and force she had. Everything she had was used. Sweat was all over her face. "I thought you'd never get here."

Without hesitation, Mikan attacked Kayo. She slashed like crazy and as tears flowed freely down her face, Kayo just simply sidestepped and jumped about like it was natural. "Naive as always," she tsked. She readied herself to punch Mikan. "Don't ever under estimate me, Mikan Sakura." But her hand passed right through.

"Who made the wrong estimation, Kayo?" a voice asked. "Me or you?" Mikan plunged the katana into Kayo's heart. She pushed it until it came out of her ribcage, grazing the lungs. But Mikan wasn't satisfied. She had grown accustomed to killing and this was sweeter and anyone she ever killed. She stabbed three daggers into Kayo's back, puncturing her heart, the lungs and the internal organs. She shot her head, her throat and every part of her body until the reborn leader of the AAO was distorted this time, inevitably dead. Mikan sobbed harder than she ever did. In this short battle, everything was determined.

"You may have killed Kayo, but I'm always here," a voice said. Mikan swirled around and found herself looking at he face of her old enemy, Hirai Itoshi. "You see, Mikan, I was serious when I said I was going to make you pay."

"What do you want from me?!" Mikan yelled.

"Simple," he snarled. "I want your life." He clicked open a lid and pressed the red button there. "And I'm taking it." He began to walk away. "Do you remember where you got your Teleportation Alice from?"

"A boy of my age," she replied. "He was in the Somatic type back in the Academy. Always got bullied. Went by the name of Rai Toshihii."

"So, put your brilliant mind to it and make the anagram into another name."

"What on Earth are you…Oh my God…" she whispered at the revelation. "Rai Toshihiii…Hirai Itoshi."

"Bingo!" he said evilly. "Give the girl a prize! Now, how would you feel if your Alice was copied and you were sent as a backup?

"Like I was in heaven!" I spat.

"Wrong answer," he snapped and he threw her across the room. "I must be leaving. Hope you have fun with the bomb!"

He walked away but never made it through the door. "No one touches her," Natsume said. "I told Kayo that…but she never listened. Now you pay."

"Natsume…" she breathed. Without hesitation, she stepped back. "Will you say goodbye?"

**A/N: well...it was suckish...haiz...the song is by Kotani Kinya, its called Aerial and is shown in the Tsubasa Chronicle movie...lurv it...so see you guys in the next and almost final chppy!! Chapter 12: Even in Death Won't We Part**


	12. Chapter 12:Together Forever

**Hey guys!! well...here we are...the final chapter in the final installment of my story...geez...this is the hardest thing to do...oh yea...i changed the title coz this title seemed to make more sense...hehe...hope you guys like it...its a very short chapter...haiz...i feel so sad to make this story so pathetic...but dun worry! i promise to make my other story, I Won't Wait Any Longer' a better fic...hope you guys can wait a bit longer for my epilogue okok???? **

**cya later!!!! **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Together Forever**

"No, never again," he answered. The flame caster looked deep into the nullifier's eyes. He was going down with her. He took her into his arms and held her. The destructive bomb Hirai had activated before dying was acting already. All around them, they could hear bomb explosions.

"Where's Hikari?"

"Outside with James," he said, burying his face in her hair. She put up an iridescent blue shield to protect them. "I want to talk to you."

"No," she said quietly. "I'm sending you somewhere safe." Walk were collapsing. Then, the whole building gave way leaving only the metal frames and ceiling.

"You're not making me leave ever again," he argued. "I love you Mikan."

She looked at him with eyes full of something that had been there for years. She looked at him with eyes of hope. "Why? Why do you love me?"

"Because you're my sunshine, Mikan," he said, lifting her chin up. "And this time, I am never going to let you go ever again. You keep running…well, then, I'll just keep chasing you until you're all mine." She backed away as if contemplating what to do: keep her emotions inside and just die or die in her beloved's arms. The latter won.

"Natsume…" she breathed. She ran into his arms, burying her face in his chest as she had done so many eons ago. "I love you too. So much."

"Mikan," he whispered. Going down on one knee, he brought out a diamond ring. "I know this is a stupid thing to ask you when we're going to be squashed…but, Mikan Sakura, light of my life, will you marry me when we leave this world.

Mikan's eyes widened and softened. "Natsume Hyuuga," she said, "you're an idiot." His face fell. "To think that I'd answer anything else but yes!" She smiled and kissed him. He put the ring on her finger. They shared their love in that one embrace. "We'll be together forever," she whispered.

They released themselves from their grasp and looked at their surroundings. Their eyes landed outside the collapsed building. They saw Hikari and James staring at them like they were ghosts. "Mikan!" screamed Hikari. James held her back. "No, Hikari! You're not going in there!" he growled.

"Let go of me!" she shrieked. "That ceiling is going to collapse! I am not letting Mikan die!"

"Hikari," Mikan said out loud. "It's okay." She looked up into Natsume and grasped his hand. "He's with me. I chose this path."

"But Mikan!" she screamed. "You can't leave me alone!"

"Hikari," Mikan said gently. The ceiling was cracking and slowly broke. "You're not alone. You have James and more importantly Youichi. Please, take care of Hotaru and Ruka and Tamaki. And make sure…you always smile no matter what." She turned to Natsume. "Are you sure you want to follow me? You can go and live with them."

"Without you?" he said, raising one eyebrow sarcastically. He chuckled and caressed her cheek in his hand. "Better off not breathing." She smiled. He leaned in and caught her lips in his. "I'd never live with myself if you left without me." She grinned and pulled him down, her arms wrapped around his neck.

**Hikari's P.O.V.**

The translucent shield gave out. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other, still holding on to each other. Natsume embraced her as tears streaked down her happy face. Yeah, Mikan was happy. I still couldn't let my sister go.

The ceiling finally fully gave way. It crashed down on the lovers, finally ending their miserable lives on this cursed and blessed Earth.

"MIKAN!!!!!!!" I screamed into the night. Tears wasn't enough. I collapsed onto my knees and sobbed. But then, I smiled. Mikan was alright with death. Because…she was with Natsume. And they would be together forever. "Have a happy life, Mikan. I wish you best."

**Normal P.O.V.**

They found their bodies under the rubble. Mikan and Natsume's distorted bodies. But despite the horror and blood, Mikan and Natsume couldn't have looked more contented. There, they found the only parts of their bodies that made them look like their dead friends: their faces.

Mikan's smiling face as she lay dead in Natsume's arms. Hikari would never forget the sister that changed her life forever.

_We will never part, Mikan…_

_Not in death…_

_Not in life…_

_Not in dreams…_

_Never ever…_

_We'll be together forever…_

**A/N: hey...did you like this horrible chappy??? they finally died huh??? ok...i promise to not revive Kayo Aori ever again...the woman is just evil...hehehehe...so this is it huh?? ok...so...last chapter. Epilogue:Made In Heaven**


	13. Epilogue

**Hey guys...this is it...the last epilogue...hmm...seems like yesterday when i first started this story...its my baby...i hope you enjoyed reading this one coz...this is it for them...hahahaha...they finally did what they believed in...did you like the chapter 12?? hope you did...this one includes my own P.O.V...so i hope you guys have fun and keep believing in me...lurv you guys...**

**Dedicated to...**

**...littledoggy**

**Epilogue: Made In Heaven**

James sat in his Italian home, sipping Jasmine tea imported from his second adopted homeland, Japan. Hikari was coming in a few days to visit him. She and Youichi were boyfriend and girlfriend growing strong. Those two reminded him of a certain brunette and a raven-haired boy. Always arguing and always in love.

He sighed.

A year had passed since Mikan and Natsume's deaths. Everything was chaotic and tear-jerked after they received the news. The Academy performed a final and definite burial for both. They were laid in the same grave. Both of them would have wanted that. Soon, in the spring, hazel grew from Natsume's side and honeysuckle from Mikan's. Both were already reaching out to intertwine.

"Mikan, what on earth are you doing up there?" he said to no one in particular. "I hope you're happy…really happy."

'Of course I am," a voice replied. He turned his eyes to the chair opposite him and there was Mikan, dressed in a white dress with a plunging neckline. She sat with her hands folded in front of her. (**A/N: sort of how Eriol was sitting when he was explaining everything to Sakura in Cardcaptor Sakura ep. 70: Sakura and her True Feelings…geez…I talk too much…)** "I'm very happy, James."

"Hello, Sakura," James said calmly, smiling so brilliantly as though talking to a ghost was the most normal thing in the world. "Hyuuga treating you right?"

"And if he isn't?"

"Then, I'd personally bring a medium from Mt. Osore and bring back a medium to drag your boyfriend from the dead. Then, I'll kick his butt," he joked. Mikan laughed, the sound tinkling and heavenly. He had never heard Mikan laugh. To him, it was heaven's bells ringing.

"I don't think that he'll be my boyfriend for very long," she contradicted with a smile. James looked at her worriedly. Then, a sparkle on her finger caught his eye.

"Is that a ring?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling at the small diamond. "That's why I came down. To tell you guys my wedding's in about half an hour." James smiled ear to ear. He rose and swept Mikan's ghostly but surprisingly solid.

"You'd better go," he advised. "You look enchanting."

Mikan smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You'll always be my big brother."

"And you'll always be my little sister."

"Bye."

"Goodbye, Mikan."

--,--,--,--,

"Sorry, I'm late, Aeri," she apologized.

"It's alright, Mikan," the Archangel said. Mikan's smile glowed as brightly and as brilliantly as the sun. "Come on, we've got to get your hair done."

"Looks fine to me."

"It's lovely. But I want to add more magic to it. Aeri whipped a cloud with her hand and instantly, cherry blossoms appeared in her hand as a sort of hair-band. "You looked beautiful. Natsume is so lucky."

"I guess he is."

--,--,--,--,--,--,

**Author's P.O.V. (Thought you'd never see it right? You see this from my perspective) **

Sweat poured down his face. He had never been this afraid. He was scared frightened to death, rigid like in ice. His eyes flashed with fear, never daring to turn from the approaching figure. He was terrified. His knees shook until they clobbered each other. Why? Why was Natsume Hyuuga this afraid? Was it even possible?

_Is this a dream?_

No. This type of fear was far from unreal. Yes. If you guessed the following event, give yourself a gold star…

He was marrying Mikan Sakura. This gave the whole meaning of 'til death do us part'. Never thought they were getting married in heaven, literally, did you? Well, as the angels', well, uh, heavenly voice rang in the air, Mikan walked down a stream of water. She was walking on water like Jesus did two thousand years ago. Unimaginable.

But the love that Natsume felt now was unimaginable.

Then, she was at the altar with him. Natsume began his oath. "I, Natsume Hyuuga, promise to do you all the love in the world, to forever cherish you."

"And I, Mikan Sakura, promise to do you all the love in the world, to forever cherish you," she looked down giggled, "And to never runaway." Natsume grinned as the audience of Archangels and angels smiled with mirth. They listened as the Head Archangel, Michael, began the oath that would bind them for eternity.

"Do you, Natsume Hyuuga, take Mikan Sakura as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till the earth of heaven falls?" Michael asked, smiling fatherly.

"I do."

"And do you, Mikan Sakura, take Natsume Hyuuga as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till the earth of heaven falls?"

Mikan was silent, a ghost of a smile playing on her cherry pink lips. Natsume nearly stopped breathing…if he still breathed that is. "Dear father Archangel Michael, I, Mikan Sakura, gladly, lovingly and eternally, do."

"By the power vested in me, in the name of our God who sits in the heavenly sanctum, you may kiss the bride."

"Don't mind if I do," Natsume whispered as he leaned in to kiss her. That kiss, opened an infinite realm of hopes and dreams for them. "I would walk a thousand miles if I could always be with you," he said when they parted and the audience burst into cheers and hymns of merriment. "I really would."

--,--,--,--,--,

Down on Earth…

"Yes…" mused James. "A love made in heaven."

--,--,--,--,--,--,

_If I could fall into the sky,_

_Do you think time would pass us by?_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, _

_If I could just see you…_

…_tonight…_

"Why tonight? What about for all eternity?"

"I'll take you up on that offer..."

_I'll never forget you ever…_

_We'll be together…_

_Yes…_

_Together…forever…_

**A/N: it was pretty tough for me to write this...i kept choking and crying...well...hope you guys had a fun time reading this...lurv you guys lots and hope you read I Won't Wait Any Longer...it has less action and less evil but it has that romantiv spark i love addding in...bye for now!!! **


End file.
